naruto of the swift release
by malefane
Summary: because of a complicated situation might guy ends up teaching naruto and interesting things happen when a jinchuriki learns how to open the eight gates


Chapter 1

In the hokage's office

"now I know that you might all be wondering why I called you back here, well the truth is that we have to alter the team selections again it seems that an unexpected learner has just graduated right now and now we have to rethink the teams, is there anybody who would like to propose anything ?" asked the hokage.

"I would like to keep my team hokage-sama" said Aoba

"me too hokage-sama" said Genma

"me too hokage –sama" said chiriku

"me too hokage sama" said kirasu

"me too hokage-sama" said asuna

"me too hokage-sama" said shinji

"okay I understand and you may be excused, you will report to me after a week of studying your students to get to know them and then you will go to the academy to recruit them for their genin test" said the hokage.

"Hai hokage-sama" they all replied in unison, before they left the room.

"now Asuma and kurenai care to explain to me why you didn't say anything ?" asked the hokage.

"well pops I figured that kurenai and I should wait for kakashi to be present since the three of us had been assigned to the clan heirs so it would be better if we made a decision in his presence" said asuma

"okay then we will wait for kakashi, but tell me when can I be expecting a grandchild from the two of you" teased the hokage with a slight chuckle

"WHAT!" both kurenai and asuma shouted

Before they could say anything else they suddenly heard a loud knock on the door

"come in" said the hokage.

The door opened and two new men appeared one was a man with black hair which was bowl cut, wearing a green spandex and the other was a man with gravity defying silver hair, face mask and had one eye exposed.

"sorry that I am late hokage sama, I had to compete in one of guy's challenges and he begged me to come with to your office for some reason" said kakashi.

"its okay kakashi I know very well how youthful guy can be" said the hokage with a wide smile and guy just did his nice guy pose.

"now the reason why I have called you here kakashi, is that naruto has just passed his graduation exam a couple of hours ago and it seems that it may alter the team selection, and since the 8 remaining graduates are clan heirs, asuma felt that we should be careful with how we place them, so if any of you would like to make a suggestion, then I suppose that you speak out right now" said the hokage.

"truth be told hokage sama, I never wanted to make any alterations to my team because they are the perfect tracking team. I just didn't want to speak because I felt that kakashi should have a say in this decision" said kurenai

"same goes for me pops, I have the new generation of the ino-shika-cho and their success rate and team work is always perfect so I think that we should keep them that way" said asuma

"well then I guess that the problem lies with you kakashi, since the public had already been informed of naruto's failure they were happy that he failed and wont become a ninja, however if we let him join your team, then the villagers will become outraged and think that I'm giving naruto special treatment which will probably cause an uproar and lead to rebellion so, how do you suppose that we handle this kakashi, he is minato's son and I believe as minato's student you should be given the opportunity to teach his only legacy" said the hokage.

"truth is that I really don't know hokage sama, this is all so troublesome" said kakashi

In the nara compound

"achhhhewwww" both father and son expressed as they sneezed in unison

"somebody must be talking about me" they both thought together

In the hokage's office

"come on now, kakashi you have an iq of 180 and you cant solve this?" asked the hokage mockingly

"says the man with a 195 iq" kakashi retorted

"touché, however we must still find a way around this" said the hokage with a straight face

"may I propose something hokage-sama?" spoke guy for the first time

The hokage answered by nodding his head

"well how about I give, kakashi one of my students and I take naruto" said guy.

The whole room was quite for a second and a betrayed look painted kakashi's face before he could speak

"he is my sensei's son guy, it has to be me that will teach him" said kakashi with a very serious tone.

"I am doing this because he is your sensei's son kakashi" said guy

"what do you mean guy ?"asked asuma who wanted to see where guy was going with all of this.

"well let me put it this way. As things stand naruto does not have a teacher and we cant allow him to be taught with his classmates or else the villagers will be outraged, however if I swap naruto for any of my students then he will be able to be taught and it wont seem like unfair treatment because he wont be taught along his classmates" said guy with an unusual seriousness.

The hokage listened intently as this conversation without ever losing his attention and thought seriously about the proposition that guy has just made, from his point of view there wasn't a single error in the plan that guy advised. Kakashi's team will finally have its third member and naruto will be given a teacher so all of this seemed just perfectly logical, the only obstacle that stood in the way was kakashi's cooperation.

The hokage knew that kakashi felt obligated to teach naruto since he was the fourth hokage's son, however the circumstances just wont allow such an event to take place, so the hokage knew this would be tricky but he had a plan that could benefit just anybody all he had to do was be careful about it.

"kakashi as hokage I will accept might-guy's plan" said the hokage.

"but hokage sama surely you understand that minato sensei entrusted me with most of his techniques so I feel it would be best if I pass on his techniques to his son" said kakashi with a surprising desperate face.

"then how about I make a compromise ?" asked the hokage

When the hokage said this asuma knew already that his father had long planned this and the situation was playing into his hands. He couldn't help but smile at this because it just reminded him just why his father was called the professor.

"for now it seems pretty obvious that naruto cant join your team kakashi, but I will allow him to be taught by you" said the hokage.

"what are you proposing lord hokage ?" asked a curious might guy.

"well in six months' time konoha will be hosting the chunnin exams and I would like you two to enter your students and whichever team gets the most promotions will get naruto and if it ends in a draw you two will have to think of some kind of challenge to determine which teacher gets to keep naruto, I think that its fair enough because naruto will get a teacher and it also allows kakashi to have the opportunity to teach naruto." Said the hokage with a smile

"but it seems kind of unfair hokage sama, guy's genin have been training for over a year so they will obviously be more seasoned"said kakashi with a bored expression after cooling down.

"the how about I sweeten the deal for you kakashi, I will let you pick any of my current students to help balance things out then surely things will be better for you"

Kakashi looked at guy for a moment, after all the years of knowing his best friend he knew that guy wanted the best best for him however he also knew that guy would never say no to a challenge, so obviously guy would try to win this bet placed by the sandaime hokage so the logical thing was to pick guy's best student and he knew that it was last years' rookie of the year nei hyuuga, who was a genius and he knew that if having two geniuses in his team would definitely tip things over to his benefit.

"okay guy and I accept, so I will be taking your best student" said kakashi

"I am disappointed that lee will be going but if it must be so then I accept kakashi" said guy with anime tears.

Kakashi was taken back by this, he knew that neji was guy's best student so why would guy be saying that it was rock lee."why would he say that lee is his best student?, is he just trying to throw me off I mean surely guy know that I know about his students and their strength so why would he say that?" kakashi wondered to himself.

"nice try guy but no, I will be taking the hyuuga, two doujutsu users will make things easier for me" said kakashi who was now taking his tiny orange book out realising that he had just assured his victory

"you are wrong if you think that neji is is the strongest kakashi but just you wait my team of dead-lasts will beat your team of geniuses with the power ofYOUTH! " exclaimed guy as he struck his nice guy pose.

"okay I think its settled then you guys may be excused but guy I want you to relay this information to the hyuuga clan to explain the situation and also tell neji that he will be switching teams and will be called for duty in about two weeks. I am adding an extra week to allow the clan heads to train their children a bit before they can become genin but guy since tour team is still in rotation you wont be taking a break but I will give you the two weeks off from doing D-rank missions so that your team can focus solely on training and you may collect naruto tomorrow guy at any time so that you may begin training and don't worry I will inform him of your arrival just so that he isn't surprised ." said the hokage.

"understood hokage-sama" the all said in unison before they disappeared in shunshins.

"tenzo I want you to bring Naruto Uzumaki to my office immediately" ordered the hokage to the anbu who was hidden in office.


End file.
